De como Diana Olivares secuestro a Harry Styles
by GhostlyWritter
Summary: He aqui el "malvado" plan de Diana para secuestrar a su artista favorito: Harry Styles el vocalista principal de One Dirction. Y cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza a una hija de Niké, no hay nada que se lo pueda sacar


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo no es de mi propiedad. Es de Rick Riordan que se ocurrió primero la idea. Y One Direction le pertenecen a sus mamas. Mía solo es la trama.**

**Dedicado a mis amigas Diana y Naidelyn, mis semidiosas favoritas que están conmigo desde el ataque de la hidra**

Oh, no lo puedo creer! – dijo una chica de piel morena clara, ojos cafés y cabello castaño

Lo se, esto es tan increíble – dijo su mejor amiga, una chica blanca, de cabello rojo y ojos castaños

Por fin los vamos a conocer Naidelyn – le dijo la castaña

Lo sé Diana. Ahhhhh! Qué emoción! – le contesto Naidelyn

Diana es una chica común y corriente de Dallas, Texas. O bueno, tan común como lo puede ser una semidiosa impulsiva hija de Niké (la diosa griega de la victoria) con una completa e insana obsesión con One Direction. O siendo más específicos con Harry Styles.

Naidelyn es otra semidiosa hija de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, y de seguro te preguntaras ¿rojo? ¿Su cabello es rojo? Pues sí. Ella tiñe su rubio cabello en color rojo porque no le gusta que por ser rubia le digan hueca. Ella es la mejor amiga de Diana y es fan de Big Time Rush y finge ser fan de 1D pero Diana ya lo sabe. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo está obsesionada con Zayn Malik.

Ya no mas de papel, ahora de carne y hueso – dijo Diana con una media sonrisa en su rostro

La perilla dorada de la puerta de madera comenzó a girar, la puerta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, el corazón de la castaña y de la pelirroja teñida comenzó a acelerarse más y mas, parecían quererse salir de sus pechos.

Una hermosa sonrisa se asomo por la puerta acompañada de unos perfectos ojos azules que parecían iluminar la habitación: Niall Horan.

Detrás del rubio teñido entro un chico de ojos marrones, su camisa blanca abierta hacia ver los bien formados músculos de su abdomen, Liam Payne.

Luego entro otro chico igualmente castaño, pero con los ojos verdes y una sonrisa delineada: Louis Tomlinson*.

Después, entro también a la habitación un chico de pelo negro, ojos Marrones y unas pestañas enchinadas que hacían aun más perfectos sus ojos: Zayn Malik. La pelirroja no podía ocultar la euforia que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, el chico solo reía ante su actuación.

El corazón de Diana quería salirse. En su mente sabia quien faltaba. El calor en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar y la respiración le fallaba. Un chico de 1.79 metros de altura, pelo castaño con perfectos rulos definidos comenzaron a asomarse a la habitación, sus ojos verdes deslumbrantes y su alegre sonrisa entraron. Parecía un ángel caído a excepción de los tatuajes en su cuerpo

Hola – saludo Niall

H-ho-ho-hola – tartamudeo Diana

Supongo que saben quiénes somos pero no presentarnos seria grosero – dijo Niall

Yo soy Zayn – se presento el pelinegro

Me llaman Liam

Soy Louis – dijo el castaño

Harry

Y yo me llamo Niall – finalizo el rubio - ¿Cómo se llaman?

Ella es Diana y yo soy Naidelyn – las presento la pelirroja

Mucho gusto – dijo Diana

El gusto es nuestro – dijo Liam

Qué guapo eres – balbuceo la castaña

Huhm, gracias. Creo que ya me lo habían dicho - le contesto Harry

¿Puedo? – pregunto Diana

Claro – le respondió sonriente Harry pensando que ella lo abrazaría, pero no. El plan de Diana era otro. La castaña le dio un beso apasionado al castaño. Lo primero que pensó fue _el sabe a chocolate, probablemente lo comió antes de conocerlas._

Harry se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando recibió el beso. Había besado a muchas chicas antes pero ninguna como ella. Besaba como si ella hubiera esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y su sabor era de fres. Ella sabia a fresa!

Lo siento – fue lo primero que Diana dijo cuando se separaron

No te disculpes, me gusto – comento el castaño – y me gustaría repetirlo – apenas acabo de hablar cuando la castaña se abalanzo sobre el de ojos verdes

Wow – dijo Zayn – no lo había visto besar a alguien así

Ni yo – murmuro Louis

Y que hacemos ahora – dijo la pelirroja teñida

No se. Creo que duraran un rato asi – les dijo Niall

Despues de eso estuvieron en un incomodo silencio mientras Harry y Diana se besaban

ES EL MEJOR BESO DE TODOS! – grito Harry

Lo se – le contesto la morena – Besas mejor de lo que imagine

Hola, Tierra llamando a los tortolitos – bromeo Liam

¿De que hablan? – pregunto Diana

De que se están comiendo a besos – se quejo Niall

Despues de convivir un par de horas las mestizas tuvieron que despedirse, porque dentro de 5 horas, los chicos de 1D partirían a Londres. El plan de Diana iba a la perfeccion. Llevo a su amiga a su casa y regreso al lugar donde horas antes hubo un concierto. Llego al remolque de los chicos y entro. Fue a donde estaba Harry y se lo llevo a su carro. Cuando estuvieron solos comenzaron a besarse cada vez mas y mas apasionadamente hasta el punto de tener sexo. Jadeos, gritos y gemidos salieron del carro tanto de él como de ella. Unas horas después ella estaba dándose una ducha pensando en él. Y él pensando en su cuarto pensando en el cuerpo de ella.

Asi es como se secuestra a Harry Styles. Asi es como cierta semidiosa impulsiva hija de Niké lo hizo:

Paso 1: Llegar al backstage de 1D

Paso 2: Besar al chico

Paso 3: Darle una droga para adormecerlo

Paso 4: Despistar a los demás

Paso 5: Secuestrarlo y llevarlo a su auto (o a un hotel)

Paso 6: Tener una noche de sexo salvaje

Paso 7: Devolverlo antes de que se den cuenta de que desapareció

Paso 8: Eliminar las pruebas

El Fin

***Creo que así se escribe**

**Seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo escribiendo un One-Shoot en lugar de continuar con Hijos de Semidiós pero la respuesta está aquí: el capitulo 6 ya casi lo acabo y me inspire para hacer este así que aquí esta. Gracias a los que se pasaron por aquí para leerlo. La idea se me ocurrió al estar hablando con Diana sobre el asunto. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias o tomatazos son recibidos, solo pónganlos en el cuadrito blanco de abajo. Hasta luego.**

_Soy un campista del Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre_


End file.
